You're Perfect
by Rumbleroar'sSlumberingCubs
Summary: "Sometimes I just, sometimes I just remember. I remember my old dad and the way he hated me. Sometimes I worry that you will hate me the same way." I sighed, "I can't hate you baby." "Why not?" she asked. "Because, well, because you're perfect." What would happen if Johnny had a daughter he never knew about? Oh, rated T for a little swearing, sorry I'm a little paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1

You're Perfect

Summary: "Sometimes I just, sometimes I just remember. I remember my old dad and the way he hated me. Sometimes I worry that you will hate me the same way." I sighed, "I can't hate you baby." "Why not?" she asked. "Because, well, because you're perfect." What would happen if Johnny had a daughter he never knew about?

Author's Note: Thanks so much to anyone who has stumbled upon this little story of mine. I can definitely say I'm a little frightened to tread into Marvel waters again, just because I tried once and no one read or reviewed it. So please, if it's any good, review, it keeps me going! I'm actually really proud of this one. Please refrain from flames, that's Johnny's job! Oh yeah, I don't own Marvel, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this story!

Chapter 1: Rosie Marie Sharrons

**Johnny's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. "Positive Mr. Storm. Rosie Marie Sharrons is absolutely, without a doubt, 100% your daughter," said the woman who took the DNA test. I bit my lip nervously, "Well, there's got to be someone else who can take her, an aunt or uncle, maybe a grandparent?" "No Mr. Storm, we exhausted all of our options before coming to you. Her aunts and uncles won't take her, and her grandparents have been dead for a while. I'm afraid it was in Ms. Sharron's will," said the woman.

I shook my head. This was not happening! I couldn't take care of a kid! What if she was a baby? Oh shit! I can't take care of a baby! "Um, how old is she, Rosie?" I asked nervously. Please don't say infant, please don't say infant! "She's five." I sighed, relieved.

"Miss, I have no idea what to do." She put her hand on my shoulder lightly. "What will happen to her if I say no?" I asked. "Well," she sighed, "she will probably go into foster care, and so many people in her life are gone, I would hate for you to pass up the opportunity to finally get to know your daughter." I thought hard about what she said. If I would refuse, I wouldn't be any better than the other people in her life who wrote her off. I am her father, I can't just sit here and pretend that it's not my responsibility.

"What do I have to do to become her guardian?" I asked quickly. The woman's face lit up. "Follow me Mr. Storm. And to think, people say you don't have a heart!" she said brightly. "People say that?"

XXXXXXX

"Okay guys, I've got a little surprise for you," I said nervously. Reed, Ben, and my sister looked up at me. "This should be good," Ben chuckled, "what is it, a new girl?" "Well, sort of," I replied honestly. "Sort of? Can't stay with one girl too long, can you?" Ben retorted. "Oh yeah, and tell me why having every chick in America wanting you is a bad thing!" I shot back. Ben opened his mouth to spit out another insult, but Sue interrupted, "How about you just tell us the news already!" "Um, okay, here goes."

So I proceeded to tell them everything. About how my old girlfriend died in that car crash, and how I was the only relative she had willing to take her daughter, Rosie. Well, my daughter. Sue's jaw dropped, and Reed was speechless. "How are you gonna take care of a kid? You can hardly take care of yourself!" Ben said, laughing. "Would you stop with the jokes this is serious!" I shouted, "Wait, did those words just come out of my mouth! Would you look at that, I'm already getting stiff and the girl hasn't even arrived yet!"

"Johnny, this is serious!" Sue cried. "Do you think I don't know that? But, why wouldn't Kelly have told me I had a daughter?" I thought aloud. Then I heard a knock on the door, "I'd better get it, might be Rosie. I walked over to the door and could hear my sister whispering. "Man sis, really gotta get you some lessons on whispering," I shot. I instantly heard the whispering cease and I smirked.

I opened the door to see a small girl with curly brown locks and big blue eyes. I could suddenly see why the named her Rosie, her cheeks were bright red. I noticed fresh tear tracks on her face. "Um, I'm Rosie Marie Sharrons," said a small voice, barely a whisper. Maybe Rosie can teach Sue I thought lamely. "I'm, well, I'm your dad," I replied awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hello dear wonderful readers! I can't believe I am posting another chapter, two chapters in two days! But I really have to thank Ali for giving me my first review! Even a single review helps! On with the story! Oh yeah, I totally don't own Marvel.

Chapter 2: Old Dad

**Johnny's POV**

After I had introduced her to "Aunt Sue", and "Uncle Reed", and unfortunately "Uncle Ben", she didn't say anything. "Well," Sue said awkwardly, "Johnny, why don't you take her to her room." "Alright," I replied, "Rosie, let's go check out your room."

She followed silently as we walked down the hall. Man, I thought kids were supposed to loud, like, obnoxiously loud. "Well, here it is kid, your new room." She put her small bag down on the floor and sat on her bed. "Well, um, there are some toys in that chest, if you're bored," I said, my voice sounding strange filling the completely silent room.

I walked off to the living room, "Guys, I'm going out," I said, quickly grabbing my jacket and making my way to the door. "What?" Sue asked shocked, "What about Rosie?" I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't mind babysitting, would you?" "Of course I "mind" are you crazy?" Sue shouted running a hand through her hair. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but there are girls waiting," I cockily. "And what about Rosie, huh? She should be the most important girl!" Sue yelled, visibly angry.

I opened my mouth to retort, but stopped when I heard screaming and crying. "Oh shit!" I ran to her bedroom and opened the door. "Rosie?" I said gently. I walked over to her bed and noticed her sleeping, but her brow was furrowed and her forehead damp with sweat. "Hey Rosie," I said shaking her, "Hey Rosie, wake up!" I noticed her eyes flicker and when she saw me she sot up and curled into my arms.

"You won't ever, you won't ever hit me the way my old daddy, right?" she said in a small, frightened voice. "What?" I yelled in shock. I was angry, really, really angry. "Mommy, she would leave for a little while. And I would make a mistake sometimes, maybe spill my juice or drop something. And then he would hit me. He would tell me that I deserved it because I was so stupid. And I never told Mommy because he said he would hit her." She was crying all over again.

That little son of a, I can't believe he ever lay a hand on my daughter! If Kelly had told me I would have been there, she wouldn't have had to go through this! "So will you?" Rosie said, looking up at me with sad, searching eyes. "Will I what, Rosie?" I asked forgetting her question. "Will you ever hit me like my old dad?" she asked again. "Never, Rosie, never."

Hi there, poor Rosie. I had to give Johnny a reason to care! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I am such a butt! Haha :), but seriously you wonderful readers who have stuck with me though my laziness, you are wonderful, and I was looking at the reviews for my story and I was just like, "You know what, you are gonna get your butt up and do another chapter!" So this chapter is going to be a little light and hopefully funny. Just some daddy/ daughter fluff! :) Oh, and to Angelina, I appreciate your suggestion on making her older, but I feel like I like how young and innocent she is, so Johnny has to learn to adapt to a fatherly role! But I love suggestions, so don't take this the wrong way! I appreciate it! For another story, maybe! Anyways enough talk! On with the story! Oh yeah, one more thing I promise! I don't own Marvel or it's characters, I only own Rosie!

Chapter 3: Princess Dress-Up Tea Party

**Johnny's POV**

Things were starting to get normal with Rosie and I, well, not exactly "normal" but normal-er. Everyday I made breakfast for her, (her favorite was Rice Krispie cereal with chocolate milk in the bowl instead of white). After that we would watch TV or play outside. She still wouldn't call me dad, but she trusted me more and more each day.

"Hey, Uncle Johnny?" she asked one day. Sue and Reed were out on a date, and Ben was out with Alicia. "Yeah? What is it babe?" I replied. "Well, when Aunt Sue is here we play a game, but since she isn't here, do you think you could play with me?" she said innocently. "Well, I don't see why not, whatever Sue can do, so can your old man," I said confidently.

"Well then, let's play Princess Dress-Up Tea Party, okay?" she said eagerly. Rosie, I thought to myself, you are the only girl in the world who could make me do this! "Come on, follow me so we can look at dresses!" she said, barely containing her excitement. I cringed, but followed. "Well, here they are!" she said, opening her closet revealing tons of dresses I didn't know she owned. I guess Sue took her shopping.

"Oh, so sorry Rosie, but these dresses don't look like they can fit me, darn, I really wanted to play though!" I said quickly, already walking out the door. Rosie grabbed my arm and I stopped. "Oh don't worry Uncle Johnny, you can wear Aunt Sue's!" she said, holding up a disgustingly pink and frilly dress. "Oh can I?" I said sarcastically, "How very nice of you." She smiled, taking me seriously.

"I didn't think Aunt Sue would mind." "Oh," I said looking at the dress, "I'm sure she won't. I was imagining the look that would be on her face if she saw me in that ugly thing. Why did she even own that? "Come on Uncle Johnny, put it on!" she said, "I'll get changed in the bathroom and you can change in here." And she walked off with a sparkly dress in hand.

Alright, I thought, here goes nothing. I put the dress on and sighed. At least I'm not wearing make up. "Okay Uncle Johnny, how do I look?" Rosie asked, searching for a compliment. She just wanted to hear me say something to her; she was begging me for a nice thing to be said. She never got any from the asshole who she called a father.

"You look beautiful hun," I replied honestly. She really looked like her mother. Her mother was gorgeous, and funny too, just like Rosie. I mean, she was so smart, why would she marry him? He hurt my beautiful baby girl. I wanted to kill him. I had never gotten this feeling before, but after spending the past couple weeks with Rosie I had that "father-y" feeling.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table with a full tea set. Fun! There were lots of chairs for only two people, but I noticed they were occupied by many bears, tigers, and baby dolls. However, two chairs next to each other, remained empty.

"Sit there!" said Rosie pointing at one of the empty chairs. I pulled the chair next to mine out so Rosie could sit. "Thank you, good sir," she said. I couldn't help but smile. I sat down and I felt Rosie's curls fall over my shoulder. She whispered in my ear, "Ask Mr. Bear if he would like some tea!" I laughed, "Oh, how silly of me. Mr. Bear, would you like some of this delicious tea?" I faked taking a sip and Rosie nodded her approval. She started to giggle. I chuckled.

"You know, my old dad never did this kind of stuff with me," she said, her smile fading. I held her hand, she let me. "Baby, you know I'm not like your old dad, right?" She looked down for a second. "I know," she said, "I just, I don't know, never mind." "No, sweetie, you can tell me," I said, when I heard the door open.

Ben. That face, when he saw me, would haunt me for the rest of my life. I closed my eyes. "Uncle Johnny?" Rosie said, worried. I opened my eyes and Ben burst out laughing. "Hey Sue, come in her and take a look at your brother." I heard Sue's heavy footsteps running down the hall. I sighed.

"Awww, Johnny! You played dress up with her, that's so sweet!" she gleefully squeeled. "Oh yeah, ha ha, keep laughing," I said annoyed, "Rosie thinks I look good!" Rosie smiled at me, "I think he looks pretty!" "Oh yeah," Ben said, "he looks pretty alright."

"Hey Rosie, don't you think it's time for bed?" Sue said, seeing Rosie yawn. "No," she replied defiantly. I smiled, "That's my girl." I picked her up and put her in bed. "Goodnight, baby girl," I said. "Night Uncle Johnny," she said. I walked to the door and turned out the light, her eyes were already closed, her chest rising and falling. "Now, I'm going to get out of this dress, if you don't mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hopefully gonna get this chapter up tonight, even though I already posted one. I'm trying to make up my buttholeness to you guys…anyways though, thanks for sticking with me, even though I'm a lazy poster. Please enjoy! Only own Rosie :)

Chapter 4: Daddy, Help!

**Johnny's POV**

After I took off that disgusting dress and put on my jeans and t-shirt Sue came rushing into my room. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing Sue's troubled look. "Got a call," Sue said out of breath, "hostage situation, want to see us." "Yeah, one problem Sue," I said. "What?" she said oblivious. "Um, my five year old child alone," I reminded her. "Right, there's a nice girl next door who can babysit," Sue replied quickly, "Now get your jacket!"

Sue left to get the girl, and stupidly I was nervous. I didn't know this girl. How did I know she wasn't, like, a murderer or something. Woah, don't even let that thought go through your mind! I thought to myself.

The door opened and a girl looking about 18 followed. "She's asleep," I said, "all you have to do is stay awake and…" I was cut off by the girl, "Don't worry, I've done this before." "Um, right," I said, "great."

XXXX

**Rosie's POV**

I was woken up to a man lifting me out of bed. At first I thought maybe it was Uncle Johnny, but he was grabbing me too hard. I opened my eyes and saw a man I didn't know. I started to scream, but I felt a sharp pain in my head, then, everything went dark.

XXXX

**Still Rosie's POV**

I woke up in chains and saw the man who had taken me, but I wasn't home anymore. "Where's my Uncle Johnny?" I cried out. "Oh, you mean your father!" he replied. I nodded. "Well he should be arriving at the Baxter Building shortly." I didn't know what that was, I'd heard it before though. I saw the man pick up a phone. "Hello, Johnny Storm? Yes, Rosie is fine, at the moment. Bring the four of you if you want to see her alive," he hung up.

I started to struggle, what was he going to do to my Daddy? I continued struggling and started to scream. "Quiet girl!" shouted the man. I only screamed louder. He came over and hit me hard on the face, harder than my old dad ever did, and he hit me pretty hard. I stopped screaming and instead began to cry. "I said, be QUIET!" he yelled. He hit me once more, it hurt, really bad, but I had to stop crying, he would hit me again if I didn't.

XXXX

**Johnny's POV**

We came home to see the sitter badly hurt, and then Victor called my cell phone and he had her. He had my baby girl, my Rosie, the most important girl in the whole world and he had her. "Come on, let's go, we have to get her! And if we don't go now he might hurt her and then…" I was cut off. I was panicking, badly. Sue put her hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay, she'll be fine. She's strong."

The three of them got in the flying car and were off, saying they'd follow me. "Flame on!" I shouted, shooting off into the air. The feeling of flying was exhilarating, but it didn't matter, not right now.

Nothing mattered except for Rosie. I finally spotted the building I knew Victor had her in. I waved my hand behind me, so Reed would know this is the place. I lowered to the ground, turning my flames off. I took a deep breath. "Are you afraid?" Sue said quietly.

"Afraid to save her? No. Afraid of the state she's most likely in, yes." We walked into the building and there was no one to stop us because Victor knew we were coming. It was a trap and we all knew it was, but I had to save Rosie, even if it cost my life. And there she was. I stopped, scared and shocked.

_Author's Note: A bit of a shocker, huh? Hey, we needed some action! :) Please, please, PLEASE review and read and stuff, keeps me going :) You guys are amazing, in case you didn't realize._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Hiya everybody! I'm just gonna say this, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys are wonderful and sweet and you review and that just makes me want to keep updating! I've never had this much of a positive reaction to a story so it excites me! So thanks tons! Keep reading and reviewing please! Love the comments and the suggestions 3

Chapter 5: A Completely Different Person

**Johnny's POV**

"Daddy!" Rosie called, tears running down her face. My heart stopped and my mind raced. Daddy. Rosie called me Daddy. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. But I realized she was in chains, her face was bruised. I slammed Victor against the wall and he smirked.

"Why is my daughter in chains, and why the hell is her face bruised?" I shouted at him, shoving him up against the wall again, harder this time. "Now, now," Victor coolly replied, "not the way to treat the man who has your daughter."

Reed came over and pushed me away from him. "What do you want, Victor?" Reed asked. "Well, I want Johnny," Victor replied. I moved up close, "Why?" "I want you to help me, with a little project. I give back the girl if you take her place!" Victor finished with a smile.

"No, Daddy, please! Please don't leave me! I'll stay, and you could go back home. You'll be safe and…" Victor's sickening smile faded when he walked over to Rosie. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "Daddy, please," she stopped. There was a sickening slap Victor placed on Rosie's cheek.

I was so mad I didn't know what to do with myself. I punched him, harder than I've ever punched anyone before, ever. Sue, Ben, and Reed knew the fight was on. Victor threw the next punch and I fell backwards, but immediately jumped to my feet.

Ben and Sue were breaking Rosie free, and Victor noticed. I pinned him against the wall and punched him repeatedly. Nobody was gonna hurt my girl and get away with it.

"Johnny!" Sue called. I looked over at my sister and saw Rosie in her arms. "Johnny, take her and get out of here. Ben will come with you, we'll call him when we need a ride home. I'll handle Vic with Reed, we've been needing some alone time anyways," Sue said.

I half smiled and took Rosie out of her arms, then Ben and I ran. She hugged me tight and when we stopped outside the building I hugged her back. "Daddy, you came!" she whispered. "Of course I came, and when did I become Daddy?" I replied. She looked at me, "You always were, I love you, Daddy!" She fell back in my arms and hugged me. I looked at her and stroked her hair, "I love you too baby, I love you too."

"Hate to break up the little love fest here, but we gotta go," Ben said. "Someone's just grumpy because they didn't get a hug!" I said with a smirk. "Ha ha," Ben replied, "come one!"

I put Rosie down in the car and followed. "Aren't you gonna fly, fireball?" asked Ben. I put my arm around Rosie, "Nah, I think I'm going to stay with you guys." She snuggled up to my chest. "What a treat," Ben replied, sarcasm dripping in his deep voice.

He started up the car and lifted off the ground slowly. Rosie shot up and she cringed, but there was a huge smile plastered on her face. "You okay?" I asked, concerned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said in a hurry, "But, Daddy, did you realize we are FLYING?!" I laughed, "Cool, huh?" "Yeah," she said leaning back on my chest, "very cool."

"Daddy, my head, well, everything hurts, do you mind if I fall asleep?" she asked, yawning, her eyes gently falling. "Oh, yeah of course, go to sleep," I insisted. "Thanks Daddy, you're the best," she said in a whisper. "I know," I whispered back with a smirk.

"Where did Johnny go?" Ben asked, almost sincerely suspicious. The only thing said back there that sounded anything like the Johnny he knew, and wouldn't say loved, was how he knew he was the best. "Aw, come on Ben, you can't tell me you wouldn't act a little different if you had a kid. She just makes me feel different, proud. Proud of her, and even a little proud of myself. Life without responsibilities is a blast, it really is, but every time I start to miss getting trashed and hanging with hot chicks," Ben rolled his eyes, "I think of her. And then I don't care about parties or babes, I just think of her."

"I want to be better for her. Better than her stupid stepfather, give her a life she'll enjoy, not have her wake up every morning fearing for her safety. I don't want to be gone all the time, I don't want her to think that I don't care. When my parents died, I changed. I don't want her to be like, to be like me. I'm selfish, and jealous, self centered," "I know," Ben interrupted. "Right, well I don't want her to be like that."

"Listen Johnny, you're only twenty-five, a single guy, and suddenly you have a daughter. You changed your whole life just to be there for her. No more girls, no more partying, that's big for you. Sue's been trying to change that about you for years. So if you're selfish, then I'd love to be also. And maybe you are jealous, so is everybody else. I'm jealous of you, you're young and, wait, wait, no. No way am I saying I'm jealous of YOU! Ignore that." I smirked. "Anyways, you're a hotshot, but you care about your daughter and your sister. I respect that about you."

"Thanks," I said, subconsciously stroking Rosie's hair. "Don't think I like you though," he replied. "Right, love you too, Benny boy," I said with a smirk. He didn't reply, I looked down at my daughter's face. She was beautiful, perfect. But her face, and her wrists where the chains were, and her arms and, well, everywhere, was bruised, bloodied. "Oh, God, this is all my fault!" I said running my hands through my hair. "No, Johnny, you can't blame yourself," Ben said quietly.

"But I can!" I cried. A felt a hot tear running down my face which was quickly wiped away. "How?" Ben asked. "Well, if I had known, if I had known she's my daughter, then she would have never been beaten by her stepfather, and then she would be okay and…" "Woah, wait, what?" Ben replied shocked, "Her what did what?" I sighed, "It's exactly what it sounds like. She thinks she's shit because he treated her like it, hitting her and telling her all this stuff that isn't true." I knew I was crying, but this time I didn't try to stop it. It was a waste. But all I could do was think about Rosie's face when she asked if I would ever hurt her that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

What am I doing? Gosh, I'm sure you all are wondering, Where the heck is she? Well I'm back and I am so freaking sorry, I hope you guys are still here, if you're not, I understand, I appreciate you readers more than anything. So if you're still there just give me a holler (or a review), teehee, I crack myself up. Anyways, those of you sticking with me, you mean the world and back to me! I appreciate you guys more than anything. Of course I write just for the simple reason that I love it, but it's nice to get some positive feedback. Thanks! :)

Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Johnny's POV**

We were finally home as soon as Reed and Sue called Ben for a ride. I would've asked what happened, but at this point I was just glad my baby girl is safe. I slid out of the car and carefully scooped up Rosie. I walked to the elevator gently, afraid to wake her. She moved around and I knew my attempts were failed, Rosie was awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, rest well?" I said, kissing her gently on the forehead. She shrugged her shoulders, "Are we almost home though?" "Yeah, babe, we're in the elevator there." "Oh," she said quickly, "Daddy, I would like to sleep when we get home." I smiled, "Yeah, me too sweetheart."

We got to her room, and so I put her down in her bed and tucked her in. "Night baby girl, I love you," I said, kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight Daddy," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek, "I love you."

I smiled to myself, the Daddy part still making me so happy I felt like I could fly, without the fire. I shut off the light and kept the door open a crack the way she wanted. I yawned, I realized how exhausted I was, so I went in my bed, and instead of turning on a game like usual, I immediately crashed.

Around two or three in the morning I heard a scream, immediately jumping out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and ran to Rosie's. My heart was thumping and all I could see was Rosie bruised and battered on the floor.

"No, don't take him! Daddy, please!" she yelled. She was tossing and turning, sweat covering her brilliantly red face. "Hey Rosie, babe, wake up, it's only a dream, I'm here, I got you!" I yelled, shaking her as gently as possible. It killed me to see her like that, in a state of complete panic.

Her eyes blinked open and she screamed. I jumped and looked down, her lower lip trembling, eyes filled with panic. "Daddy? Daddy! Where are you, please!" she was shouting, looking all over. I put my hand on her arm and she flinched, so I quickly removed it. "Baby, it's just me," I said unsure.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daddy, I thought you were someone else," she said, the tears streaming down her face. She fell onto my chest, and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. "Daddy, I'm so scared, he's got me again, but this time he has you!" she breathed heavily; I felt her rapid heartbeat against my bare chest. "I'm right here sweetie, you're okay," I said quickly.

"Please, don't leave me alone, I don't want him to get you!" she cried. I smiled sadly at her concern, "I'm gonna be alright kid, but if you want to come spend the night with me, go right ahead." I wiped away her tears and picked her up.

She climbed in my bed and I did the same. She snuggled up to me, her face red and wet from the tears. "Now, do you wanna tell me what this is about?" I asked. She nodded, but she was shaking so much it felt as though she was vibrating. "I, you, he was," she stumbled over the words as she started to sob in my arms.

"Calm down, babe, take your time." She took a deep breath and started again. "I was back in chains with that man," she started, "and you came to save me. But then, he took me out of the chains and threw me on the floor, grabbing you instead. I tried to get up, to save you, but I couldn't, I was stuck, glued to the floor. So, so he," she paused, face covered in tears, "so he kicked you, punched you, hurt you and all I could do was watch. You tried to fight back, but you couldn't because you were chained up and then," she stopped. "I can't Daddy."

"Can't what?" I said gently. "I can't say it. It's too bad, too hard," she replied. "Come on sweetie, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked. "Yes, I just, he, he killed you," she whispered. The tears started pouring again and she clung onto me almost as if I would disappear if she let go.

"I thought maybe, maybe you would leave me like Mommy," Rosie cried. "Baby, I will never leave you," I said sternly, "Not in a billion years. And you know Mommy didn't leave you on purpose, right?" I told her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Mommy went to heaven. Heaven is perfect, right?" she asked quietly. "Uh, yeah, I guess," I said, not quite sure I believed in that heaven stuff. "Well, she went to that perfect place, and she left me with him, my old dad," she said, shaking at the memories of what he did. "Sweetheart, what happened after Mommy went to heaven?" I asked, feeling the anger bubble up back to the surface.

"After Mommy's funeral, a few of our family came home with us. I saw my old dad drinking bottle after bottle of this bad smelling drink, and after every bottle he got meaner and meaner. Soon he was yelling at me, like usual. But he told me something different, something worse than what he ever said before. He told me Mommy died, and now he was stuck with a little, well I don't know what this word means Daddy, but I think it's bad, because everyone gasped. He said he was stuck with a little bitch like me. He said I was a brat, and that Mommy hated me, that that's why she left me. All the people at the party got quiet, and then told him to stop, but he kept going. I told him to stop, that he was wrong, that Mommy did love me. He told me I couldn't tell him what to do, that he was in charge, and that I was wrong. He hit me, in front of everyone. I couldn't feel it, but I felt dizzy. Everyone stopped talking, and then he laughed. It was a mean laugh, not like your laugh, Daddy, I like it when you laugh. Then someone picked me up and took me away, I never had to see him, my old dad again," she finished.

I didn't know what to say. She was so sweet to me, telling me she liked it when I laughed. But he went so far I literally wanted to kill him. He was drunk and pissed his wife was dead so he hit my baby girl and called her a bitch that was NOT okay.

"Baby, Mommy never left you. Your old dad is a liar and Mommy loved you very much. And so do I. More than anything in this whole world," I said kissing her forehead. "Really?" she asked shocked, "More than sports and girls?" "Yeah, sweetie, way more than all that stuff. You're the best girl I know!" I said, sad she thought I could ever love that stuff more than her, "You know I won't ever hurt you like him, right?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me, "Daddy, you love me too much." "Damn straight!" I said smiling, "Woah, wait, did I really just say that in front of you? Don't, don't repeat that alright?" She giggled, "Sure thing, Daddy."

She yawned and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Now Daddy, go to sleep!" she said snuggling up in to my arms. "Alright, someone's feeling demanding!" I said with a smile. "Damn straight," she replied giggling to herself. "Oh God," I said, "I'm creating a monster!"

***So, I thought I'd give you a wonderful mental image of Johnny shirtless, so, you're welcome!***


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Hey everyone! This chapter is going to be sort of a filler one, but I think it's a little needed. All throughout the story, Rosie and Johnny haven't really got in any arguments, and let's face it, that isn't very realistic. I'm not gonna say anymore. Let me take a moment to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It makes me smile and jump in my seat. You guys are awesome :) Oh and I forgot this the last two chapters so, I DON'T OWN MARVEL!

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

**Johnny's POV**

Rosie and I woke up at the same time. She curled up into my arms and sighed, content. "Hey baby," I said stroking her curly locks, "did you sleep well?" Rosie sighed, "Well, sort of, I'm just a little sore." I looked down at her cut up and bruised face.

"Oh God, sweetie, I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault!" I said looking at her worried eyes. "I didn't mean to make you sad Daddy!" she cried, hugging me tight. I smiled, but she was crying. "Hey, hey! Sweetheart, why are you crying?" I asked panicked.

"I don't know," she sniffled, "Sometimes I just, sometimes I just remember. I remember my old dad and the way he hated me. Sometimes I worry that you will hate me the same way." I sighed, "I can't hate you baby." "Why not?" she asked. "Because, well because you're perfect." I said brushing away a stray curl.

"No I am not!" she said quickly. "Of course you are!" I said, pulling her in close. "No Daddy," she said seriously, pulling away from me. "Why are you doing this, baby?" I said nervously, "I'm never going to hurt you." "I know Daddy, but you deserve someone better than me," she said miserably. "Come here," I said holding my arms out. She reluctantly rolled over into my arms.

"Now sweetie, if anything, I don't deserve you," I said seriously. "Daddy, you are the best person on the face of the planet. But me, well I'm just me. Ugly and stupid and…" she stopped to let out a sob. "No! No, baby girl, you're beautiful! And you're intelligent and kind and helpful. YOU are the best person on the face of the planet."

"Daddy, just stop. Stop lying to me," she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I'm, I'm not lying to you!" I cried out helplessly. "Daddy, I'd rather you tell me the truth. Why can't you just tell the truth?" she yelled, running out of the room.

I jumped up and immediately followed. She was running out the door and out of the building. Oh God, what did I just do? I thought petrified with fear. I ran after her, no shirt on, no shoes on. I'd be embarrassed usually, but she was all that mattered.

I was so scared; I almost lost her once, never again. I found her not too far from the building, curled up, crying. I ran over to her. She got up and jumped into my arms. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I promise. I love you so much!" she said squeezing me tight. She was crying and so was I. "Baby, please, never do that again. I was, I was so scared you'd leave me," I said shaking.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, resting her head on my shoulder. I just stood there with her in my arms, both of us sobbing; both of us glad to have the other safe and sound. After a while she looked up at me, "So you really aren't going to hit me?" she asked. "Of, of course I'm not gonna hit you sweetie, you, you thought I'd hit you?" I said.

"No, that's not what I meant Daddy, forget it," she said quietly, looking at the ground. "Rosie, I know I say this all the time, but I would NEVER hit you in a million years." "I know Daddy, I just had to do this, had to run away," she said looking at me with eyes that hoped I understood. But I did not. "Why, baby girl, why?" I asked.

"I had to do something bad and know I wouldn't be hit again. If my old dad were here, he would hit me so bad. So, so bad if I ever did something like this," she whispered, ashamed. "Rosie, I know you are always worrying about being hit, but you are never getting hit again!" I almost yelled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I forgive you Rosie, but you scared the shit out of me. You can't do that again," I said, looking at her sternly. "I promise," she said. "I know," I replied. I put her down and we walked back to the building. Ben and Alicia were on the couch, chattering happily about random things.

Ben saw the tears on both of our faces and stopped. "What's wrong?" Alicia asked, genuinely worried. "Johnny, what happened?" Ben asked, his smile long gone. "It's no big deal," Rosie said quickly, embarrassed of her actions. "I know you think that Rosie, but if your Daddy's crying, then it's a really big deal honey," Alicia said. I wondered how she knew I'd been crying.

She sat down on the couch, "I didn't mean to make him cry." "I know you didn't, Rose," Ben said, "but you need to tell us what happened." She closed her eyes, I stood. She took a deep breath and began explaining, as she did the tears poured freely out of her eyes. "I know I'm a bad girl," she finished.

"No, Rosie, you're not a bad girl," I said with a sigh, "you just scared me. I thought you'd run so far I'd never see," I stopped. I couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't let the thought enter my mind. Even so, it already had. The tears were back and it pissed me off. I wasn't some whuss who cried all the time.

"Daddy, stop!" she yelled, crying even more. "Rosie, sweetie, I think Daddy needs some time for himself," Alicia said quietly. "I didn't mean to," I heard Rosie whimper. "I just gotta think," I muttered, leaving the room and entering my own. Why'd she have to do that? She scared the hell outta me and now I'm crying.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked miserably. "It's Ben," he said gently, "look kid, I know you're upset, but I think you need to talk." "I'm fine," I lied. "Johnny don't pull that bullshit with me, just let me in your damn room." "Fine," I said, walking to the door. "What?" I said as I opened the door.

"Sit down, hothead, this is gonna be a while," Ben said, closing the door behind him. I sighed and sat on my unmade bed. "Gosh Johnny, this place is a mess," Ben said, moving some of my clothes onto the top of my dresser off the chair it was originally on.

"Why'd she do it, Ben, doesn't she trust me?" I asked pleadingly. "Kid," he sighed, "she trusts you, she just doesn't understand yet, she's only five." "Ben, I thought she'd leave. I really did. I was so terrified I'd be alone like usual," I admitted. "What do you mean 'like usual', you got a new girl here every day, well, you used to," Ben said confused. "I'm being serious, Ben," I said. "So am I," he replied. "Look, that doesn't count. They don't care about me, and I don't care about them. Rosie though, she means everything to me. Seeing her run like that was torture," I said, my voice filled with pain.

"Look Johnny," Ben said, "that kid adores you. You're the sun and the moon to that girl. She was just making sure you felt the same. I ain't justifying it; I'm just saying what went through her head." "I'd die for her, Ben. Happily. I'd die knowing I gave my last breath for my baby girl," I sighed, "I was too tough on her, it just broke my heart seeing her do that."

"Tell her," Ben simply replied. I frowned, she probably hated me. "Tell her to come in," I said to Ben. He nodded and left. Ben left to the living room and Rosie stood, "Is he still mad at me?" she asked anxiously. "He never was sweetie," Ben replied, "he wants to see you though."

I saw her standing at the frame of my door, crying. She looked so small, so weak, and all I wanted to do was to protect her. "I'm sorry," she said for the millionth time; she was looking down on the floor. I opened up my arms and she ran. I felt her tears seeping through the shirt I'd put on. "I was telling the truth, you know," I said sternly.

"What?" she asked looking up at me. "All that stuff I said, it's true." She smiled at me through her tears, "I know Daddy, I know." I kissed the top of her head and tried to smile. "So you aren't mad at me anymore?" she asked hopefully. "I was never mad at you, Rosie, just scared." She kissed my cheek and that made me smile. "I love when you smile," she said innocently. "I love when you're in my arms," I said squeezing her tight.

***So that was like, one hundred times longer than I expected it to be! :) Anyways, poor Johnny, right? So, I know it feels like our story may be coming to an end, but I assure you it is just beginning! :) Next chapter has lots of drama! SUSPENSE!***


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

SERIOUS TIME! :) I hope you guys are ready because some serious stuff's about to go down! Yeah, I own Marvel like I own Chris Evans...IT'S ONLY A HOPE AND A DREAM PEOPLE! Oh also I don't own Doctor Who…just throwing that out there just in case ;)

Chapter 8: Save It, Sue

**Johnny's POV**

After the whole sort-of-fight Rosie and I had, I knew I had to do something special to make it up to her. She kept apologizing. I really felt bad about getting all mad, but she scared me, terrified me. I was outside watching some random thing on TV when Rosie walked in, pajamas on backwards and her hair all knotted. I laughed.

"What?" she asked defensively. "Nothing, nothing, you look great sweetie," I said trying not to laugh, "It's a great look for you." She giggled and walked over to the couch to sit close to me. I put my arm around her shoulder, "I love you so much, beautiful," I said kissing her head. "You too, Daddy and thanks," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Whatchya watching?" she asked curiously. "I don't really know," I replied, pressing the center button to find out, "Doctor Who?" I said curiously. "What's that?" Rosie asked, intrigued. "I don't know, seems kind of interesting," I said shrugging my shoulders a little.

Rosie's eyes were glued onto the screen; for a five year old she had a pretty great attention span. Reed entered and I turned to look at him; seeing his eyes drooping I chuckled to myself. "Up all night figuring out how a cork works?" I asked teasingly. "A quark, and no, Sue and I sort of got in a fight," he said sadly.

"Oh God, um, sorry," I replied awkwardly. "Fine, it's not your fault." Rosie looked over, "Are you okay, Uncle Reed?" "Yeah, hun, just a little tired," he said yawning. "Come watch this show with Daddy and I, it's pretty cool!" she said bouncing in her seat. "I'd love to Rosie, but I think I'm going to get some coffee," he replied miserably.

Next to enter the living room was Sue, which pretty much did nothing but intensify the already awkward situation. "Hey sis," I said, aiming at cheering everyone up. "Hi," she said shortly, clearly annoyed. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee in it. "Next time, Reed, you could leave a little extra coffee," Sue snapped. "Next time, Sue, you could make your own damn coffee," Reed shot back.

"Woah, five year old in the room," I said seriously. I already swore enough in front of her. "Stay out of this Johnny. Why do you have to be so immature?" she asked angrily. "I'm not the one being immature here!" I replied. "Guys, stop," Rosie whispered, snuggling up to me nervously. I wrapped my arm around her, not meaning to upset her. "Oh come on Johnny, you're the most immature person I know," Sue replied. "Don't take out your problems on me!" I shouted back.

"Guys, really, please stop," Rosie said, louder this time. She was obviously getting really anxious and wrapped her arms protectively around my stomach. "Johnny, you're so obnoxious; sometimes I just wish I never had you as a brother!" she shouted. I could tell by her face she knew what she had said was horrible, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

My heart was pounding. I may be annoying, but I do everything for her and this is what she says. "Aunt Sue," Rosie said in shock, "that was really mean." "Rosie, I didn't mean it…" Sue began. "Save it, Sue," I muttered, "At least now I know how you really feel." I kissed Rosie on the top of her head and grabbed my jacket. "I'll be back, sweetie, I just need to get out of here," I said, feeling my face getting hotter and hotter, "Reed, watch her, please, while I'm gone." "Sure Johnny," Reed said in shock. "Thanks," I mumbled, quickly putting my shoes on.

"I want to go with you, Daddy," Rosie said defiantly, getting up and grabbing her fluffy coat. "Sweetie, I love you to pieces, but I really need to be alone for a little bit," I said, just wanting to get away from Sue. "Then be alone with me!" she said, not really getting the point of being alone. I smiled a little at how adorable she is.

"Baby, please," I sighed, "we can do whatever you want when I get back; just give me some time by myself." She took my hand, "Promise?" she said. I smiled and squeezed her hand, "Promise." She looked up at me with her big, blue eyes, "Anything?" "Anything." I promised. "Even a tea party?" she said. "No dresses," I replied with a smile. She giggled, "No promises."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Sue. "Look, Johnny, you don't understand I…" I cut her off, "I understand perfectly, Sue," I said, turning so my shoulder was out of her grasp, "and don't touch me."

I pulled the handle of the door and was off. I took the stairs instead of the elevator; I couldn't deal with standing still and thinking. However, even while walking, thinking was all I could do. A really hot girl was downstairs and I didn't even look at her; that's how serious this was. She gave me a flirty smile, which I ignored

I know when Mom and Dad died I was a pain in the ass, but she couldn't honestly feel that way; wish I wasn't her brother. No matter how much she nagged me and pretended she was Mom, I never wished that, not once. I wanted her to leave me alone sometimes, but I always loved her, always. Apparently, she did not feel the same about me.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but I just decided to go with it. When we were at my parents' funeral, Sue and I, she told me she would always be there for me; that she'd never let me get hurt. Well, she lied to me, she doesn't care about me. She just wanted to boss me around. So I don't care about her anymore, it's only fair.

I heard heels behind me, clicking quickly on the street. I turned around, but I didn't need to because I already knew who it was. "Johnny, please!" Sue sighed exasperatedly. "Johnny, please what?" I said angrily.

"Johnny, don't do this, you know I didn't mean it!" she said, eyes tear filled. "Oh do I, I really don't think that's true," I said seriously. I sat down on the curb, looking off at the cars driving by. She sat down next to me. "Johnny, I was just angry," she said, visibly upset at herself. "And I was just trying to protect my kid," I yelled, "You could tell how scared she was!" "I'm sorry, Johnny!" she replied.

"Look, Johnny, I got in a huge fight with Reed last night so I took it out on you, and I'm sorry," she said running her hands through her hair. My face softened. "What happened?" I asked. "He was right," she said, tears running down her face. "Sis, what did you guys fight about?" I asked seriously.

"I just, he told me that I needed to be less on your ass about everything. He told me that you have a kid now and you're being responsible. I told him I had to nag you and look out for you, that I promised. I proved him right this morning though," she said miserably. "Yeah," I agreed, smiling, "but sis I really appreciate that promise, but now you gotta let me raise Rosie and do it myself."

She nodded, "You're right, Johnny, and I'm so sorry about what I said, it was horrible and inconsiderate and…" I cut her off by giving her a hug. "It really is okay, Sue, now let's go home, I have a promise to fulfill to Rosie."

***So I ended up not putting the drama in this chapter, but next time I PROMISE it WILL be there :)***


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Hey everyone :) Time for some…DRAMA! Teehee, so I am so thankful to everyone reading, favorite-ing, following, and REVIEWING! :) I DO NOT OWN MARVEL! How cool would it be if I did though? Man, I could do so much stuff. Anyways, sorry, thinking aloud here! :) On with the story!

Chapter 9: Just Hold My Hand

**Johnny's POV**

Sue and I arrived home and Reed was sitting on the couch staring out of the window, obviously thinking. When Sue returned with me his face relaxed a little. I plopped down on the couch and Sue carefully sat down next to Reed.

"Look, Reed, I'm sorry. You were right; I should give Johnny some space. I'm so, so, so sorry," she said looking into Reed's eyes. "No, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have butt into your family life; I didn't mean for it to end up this way," he replied sadly.

"Would you look at that, already making some progress here!" I said with a smirk. I didn't hear a reply so I looked over at Sue and Reed. They were kissing on the couch. Passionately. "Alright," I said awkwardly, rising from my seat. "You know what, I'll just go. I'll go check on Rosie." "Yeah, sure, whatever," Sue said quickly, then diving back in for a kiss.

"God, can't people learn to control themselves?" I muttered to myself. I walked out towards the hallway and knocked on Rosie's door. Gently enough that if she was sleeping it wouldn't disturb her, but loud enough that she would hear if awake.

"Who is it?" Rosie called. "It's me," I replied, hands in my jean pockets. "Which me?" she said, I could hear her suppressing giggles. I shook my head and smiled, "You're father." "Oh," she replied, "that me." She opened the door and I walked in.

She was in the process of making her bed. "Where'd you learn to be so neat?" I asked curiously, sitting down on her rocking chair. She fluffed her pillow and placed a stuffed teddy bear on her pillow before carefully sitting down on her bed. "Just because your room's a mess doesn't mean all of ours are," she replied.

"Ouch," I replied with a smile, "Harsh." Her grin evaporated and was replaced with a worried expression. "Oh no, Daddy, I didn't mean it like that, I…" I quickly stopped her saying, "No, sweetie, I was kidding, you didn't make me mad."

She got off her bed and curled up on my lap. "Oh good," she said tucking her head in my arms, "I thought you were mad at me." I stroked her knotty curls, "Never, babe," I replied, "Now, have you decided what we're doing?" "What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

"My promise! Remember?" I replied. Her face brightened, "Yeah, Daddy, I did!" I laughed, "Great, sweetie, what is it?" "So, do you remember that cheeseburger place we went to a while ago?" she said excitedly. "Yeah, what about it?" I replied.

"Let's go there!" she said, smiling. I was shocked. That was way too easy. "Are you sure?" I asked questioningly. "Positive, but…" she started mischievously. "Of course," I replied, smirking, "the catch." She giggled, "What?"

"Never mind," I replied with a smile, "just tell me what you want." "My favorite thing there is the milkshakes," she said, barely containing her excitement, "So, you have to let me have as many as I want." "No way, Rosie," I said immediately, "I cannot handle you hyped up on sugar!" She kissed me on the cheek, "Please Daddy!" she said with a smile.

"We'll see," I replied, "Now let's go!" "What should I wear, Daddy?" she said seriously, looking at all of her clothes. "Whatever you want, babe" I replied, I didn't know this kind of stuff. She laughed, "Seriously, Daddy!" "I'm being serious!" I said, "You look beautiful in anything."

She smiled, "Thanks." "Hey," I replied, taking her hand, "I'm only telling the truth." She dragged me out of the room and I laughed. "Woah, slow down sweetie." And she did just that. In fact, she completely stopped. I smirked, Sue and Reed had stopped kissing and Sue was blushing.

"Told you guys to stop," I said laughing. "Shut up, Johnny," Sue replied with a smile. "Daddy's gonna buy me as many milkshakes as I want!" Rosie yelled, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile. Ben entered the room, "You really think that's a good idea?"

"I said we'll see," I told Rosie sternly. She ignored what I said. She looked at me with a huge grin, "Daddy?" I sighed, "Yeah, hun." "Can we ride your motor cycle?" she asked eyes wide. All I could see was Rosie's face bruised and bloodied with Victor. I shuddered.

"Daddy?" she asked unsure, "Are you alright?" I blinked and looked at Rosie who was concerned, but still insanely excited. "Let's just stick with the car, okay?" She sighed, "Okay, then you have to let me get the milkshakes!" I shook my head, "Maybe."

XXXX

We were seated when a gorgeous girl came around to our table. "I'm Hazel," she said in a southern drawl, "And I'll be y'all's server today, can I start you off with a few drinks?" "Yes, please, and may I just say how beautiful you are," I replied with a smile. "Look, I'm uh, flattered," she said, "but maybe we could just keep this to the drinks."

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake, please," Rosie said. I was shocked, I must be losing my touch; girls don't usually refuse the compliment. "Uh, coke," I said quietly. "You know what, sweetie," the waitress said to Rosie. "What?" Rosie asked curiously. "You can tell your Daddy I think he's not so bad himself," she finished, winking as she walked off.

Rosie giggled. "I think that girl likes you, Daddy." I smiled, "You really think so?" She looked at me knowingly, "Well I know you like her, and you think she's beautiful. You said so yourself." I laughed and smiled at her. "She is beautiful, but I know someone even more beautiful," I said, stroking a curl off her face and behind her ear, "and that's you."

She grinned, "Stop it, Daddy! So, um, Daddy thanks for being my Daddy." "What do you mean, baby?" I asked confused. "Thanks for taking me, for taking me away from my old dad," she said, looking down at the table. I smiled sadly, "I love you, baby, thanks for being my baby."

"So, Daddy!" she said excitedly. "What?" I asked, smiling. "I'm reading this book, and it's so cool, do you want to know what it's about?" she replied. "Oh, of course I do!" I said, laughing at her enthusiasm. She started to talk about this book, but all I could think about was how great it is to see her smile. I was so caught up in my thoughts, and Rosie so caught up in her summary, that we didn't see a man walk up to our table.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," said a menacing voice. I looked up and my smile faded. "Who are you?" I asked, suspiciously. Rosie was curled up against the wall of the booth, shaking and crying. "Who the hell are you?" I asked again, more serious this time.

"I'm Rosie's father," he said, smiling horribly at Rosie. She shivered and looked at me pleadingly. "No, I'm her father," I said protectively. "Right, officially, and where were you for the first five years?" he replied laughing. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but obviously Rosie doesn't want to go home with you!" I yelled, looking over at Rosie's terrified expression.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Rosie squeaked out, trembling all over. "Just hold my hand sweetie, I won't let him hurt you," I replied, glaring at the man standing above me. "What makes you think I would hurt her?" he asked with a smirk. "Look, just leave us alone," I said seriously.

"And leave without having any fun?" he asked smiling. This guy was really pissing me off. "This isn't a game. The safety of my child in your hands, and you abusing that is not a game. You scarring my daughter for life isn't a game. Leaving an innocent child bawling for fear of being physically harmed is not some messed up game, okay," I screamed at this guy.

He chuckled, "Oh, well I wouldn't want to upset the famous Human Torch, now would I?" I let out a breath, "This isn't about me, and this isn't about you. This about Rosie, besides, legally I have custody, so back off!" "You think I'm scared of the law, Mr. Torch? Do you think I haven't done things that would make you piss your little pants?" he said fiercely.

"I think that I don't give a shit what you've done in your past, other than hurting the only important person in my life, and the only woman I ever loved!" I yelled. "Yeah, well she married me. She chose me. So I got to get your ugly little daughter over there, and I got your dumb little girlfriend who was star struck by the famous Human Torch," he replied.

"You're disgusting," I said, "you never deserved Rosie. Rosie is perfect and you treated her horrible. You're gonna rot in a special place in hell for what you did." "Bring it on," he replied. He sat down next to Rosie and she started weeping. "Daddy!" she yelled, her whole body shrinking as far into the wall as it could.

I jumped up from my seat and pulled him out of the booth. "Stay away from her!" I yelled, shoving him against the wall. "So we are finally gonna get some action going on, instead of yammering away this whole time," he smiled. "Boys," the southern waitress said, "boys, whatever this is, I'm gonna have to ask you to take this outside"

I had him pinned against the wall, and I literally wanted to just set him on fire, right there. "Do you know how many nights I've dreamed of killing you?" I said seriously. "All I ever wanted was to hurt you the same way you hurt her. But now I realize that would make me just like you, selfish and awful, and I hate you. But I'm not gonna kill you, because I'm better than you."

He chuckled, "Great speech." I felt Rosie's arms around my leg. "Rosie, sweetie, go sit down," I said trying to sound calm. "Daddy, I'm scared," she said again. "I know baby, but I promised you, and I promise again, I will not let him lay a finger on you again," I said sternly.

I noticed him reaching down towards Rosie's arm; I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, "Don't you dare." I noticed the waitress walking towards Rosie and pulling her away from me and holding her in her arms. I listened to what she was saying.

"I know you're scared darlin', I'm a little scared too. And I know you want Daddy holding you, not me, but he's just trying to make sure you don't get hurt. I know he wants to hold you as much as you want him to hold you, but sweetie I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what. And I know Daddy feels the same."

I smiled, but he punched me hard and knocked me to the ground. He busted my lip, I later noticed, but now I couldn't feel anything. "Look," I said, "I want to fight you as bad as you want to fight me, but for Rosie's sake, let's not." He snickered and sarcastically replied, "Yeah, because Rosie's my number one concern." I shook my head, "Well, she's mine."

He punched me again, harder in the stomach. I fell to the ground and tried to get to my feet, but instead groaned and lay on the ground. All of a sudden I saw the waitress running towards the man and punching him, pushing him off his feet.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground. "Go," she said out of breath. "Thank you," I replied, quickly kissing her on the cheek. She blushed slightly and I pulled Rosie off the floor into my arms. "Can I ask you a question?" the woman asked. "Anything," I replied, the door pulled open and me halfway out of the building. "What's your name?" she asked. "Johnny Storm."

I hurried out of the building, Rosie sobbing hysterically and clinging onto my neck. I searched quickly for my car, wanting to get the hell out of that place. I found my car and I let out a deep breath. Rosie gasped. This is not good.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

I know, I know, I was a jerk. I left you guys on a huge cliffie and I'm SORRY! But I realized I never got to thank you guys individually, so, here's to all my reviewers! :)

Thanks to: Ali, Angelina, NikeChastity, Superminion, kinshasadalen, and JS 3

Special thanks to the regular reviewers!

To: MaddieMozart, O Spastic One, and .98

Oh, and I do not own Marvel, and I don't own Chris Evans! There. On with the story! :)

Chapter 10: Did Mommy…?

**Johnny's POV**

"Damn it!" I shouted, punching the hood of my car out of frustration. "Damn it!" I yelled again. Rosie clung onto me tighter and I knew why. We couldn't get out of here because my car was trashed. Completely ruined; I can't get Rosie away from that creep and she knew it. "Oh God," I sighed, finding a letter taped to my hood, "a present."

The letter was addressed to me as "The Famous Human Torch". I rolled my eyes and opened the lined paper. "You're kind of trapped. Might as well give over the girl." I punched the hood of the car again. I looked over at Rosie to see the tears flowing.

"Oh God, Rosie, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, baby!" I cried out, hugging her tightly. "It's, it's not your fault, Daddy. It's his fault. It's my old dad's fault," she said, breathing heavily and looking pale. "Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She nodded, "Yes, well sort of." I frowned, "Let's go sit down at the sidewalk." Not only was she looking pale, the blow to my stomach was getting to me. I sat her down on the concrete and gently lowered myself down. She laid her head on my lap and I stroked her hair. "Babe, you aren't looking so good, are you sure you're alright?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead vomited all over my lap. "Oh shit!" I yelled out. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" she cried. "It's okay, baby. It's okay," I said, trying to act calm, "Just, uh, just sit yourself up so you don't get puke all over you." She nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder. I reached into my jean pocket to find my cell phone when I realized it was probably in the restaurant.

I sighed; this was a pretty horrible day so far. I rested my head against the rough and sharp brick wall and closed my eyes. I failed her. I failed my daughter. She trusted me, and I can't get her out of here. At that moment of self-loathing and fear I saw blue and red flashing and heard a high pitched noise. I prayed to God, or whoever was listening, that that police car was for Rosie and I.

The car turned into the parking lot of the little diner and I started to laugh, "Rosie, we're gonna get out of here hun!" She looked up at me, "Really?" I smiled and lifted her off the ground. I silently thanked God or whatever higher power there was up there for listening.

An officer walked over to me and asked if I was Mr. Storm. "Yes," I replied quickly. "And this is Rosie?" he asked. She nodded shyly and snuggled her head between my shoulder and my neck. "It's okay, sweetie," I whispered, "He's here to help us." The officer smiled.

"That's right, kiddo. I'm going to make sure that man will never hurt you," he said gently. I smiled at him, "Thank you." He nodded. "Here's what's going to happen, okay," he said, addressing Rosie, "We're going to go back in there and get that man. He's going to come with us and come to the police station for questioning. We're going to ask you and your Dad to come with us to answer a few questions, too. And then, I promise you, he won't ever bother you again."

Rosie nodded, looking up at the man, "And my Daddy?" I smiled sadly and kissed Rosie on the head. "Yeah, kid, and your Daddy," the officer replied. He walked through the doors of the diner and I followed. Rosie whimpered and clung onto me. "It's okay, babe. He's not ever going to hurt you. I promise," I said firmly.

She nodded unsurely. I followed through the door and the waitress, Hazel, was holding Rosie's old dad's hands behind his back. She blew a strand of hair off her red face and was breathing fast and heavy. The shocked officer came over to her and took the man off her hands. She sighed and straightened her waitressing uniform.

Hazel stumbled over to me and handed me my IPhone. "Sorry," she said quickly, "the screen's shattered." I shook my head, "No, that's amazing, thank you." "Thanks," Rosie mumbled. Hazel's face brightened. "Oh you're very welcome, darling!" she replied in her southern drawl. Rosie's old dad smirked, "So quick to replace Kelly."

My smile faded. "I'm not replacing her. I just, I, she was never mine to replace," I said sadly. He shook his head, "Are you sure Rosie's your number one concern? It's not having women hanging all over you? Because you sure as hell seem to love the attention." I clenched my fists. "Do not listen to him!" the officer said quickly, "He's trying to get in your head, and if he does he wins."

Too bad, I thought. Two can play at this game. "I'm not the one barging into a public place and threatening to kidnap a child. If anyone loves attention, it's you," I fiercely spat back. "Listen up, Riley," her old dad said. "Rosie," I quickly corrected.

"Whatever. You're Daddy only wants you because it attracts all the ladies. Women love the "dad" card. Otherwise, you're a waste of time. Do you really think he would care about you if he didn't get something out of it? You're a burden. A good for nothing little brat who got lucky with a rich 'Daddy'. "

Rosie closed her eyes and shook her head. "You're wrong," she whispered. "That's right, Rosie. He's wrong. You're the only girl I need in my life. And you are anything but a burden. You made my life better, sweetie. You really did," I replied, my tone quickly changing from angry to gentle.

Her old dad rolled his eyes, "Pathetic," he simply stated. The officer was right. I shouldn't have listened or played his game, he won. He got the desired effect; a riled up me and a scared Rosie. I turned my head away, ashamed. Hazel looked pissed and ready to say something. She wasn't "hanging all over me" like some kind of accessory; though she knew better than to speak up at a time like this.

XXXX

"Did you physically harm that child and Ms. Kelly Sharrons in any way?" the officer asked seriously. Sickly smiling, old dad simply replied yes. I could see the shock on the officer's face at how simple the interrogation was going.

"Why?" he asked. Old dad chuckled, "It's simple, really." "What is?" the officer asked. "I don't want a kid," he replied. "So you hit her?" the officer asked incredulously. "Pretty much," he replied, cooperating surprisingly well. It pissed me off.

The officer still was missing a piece to the puzzle, "If you don't want a kid, and you don't even like your former wife, why in God's green Earth did you marry her?" "Three important words," he said, "She. Was. Rich." "Okay," he replied, "but why do you suddenly want Rosie back?"

He looked back to the glass that we were sitting on the opposite side of, and laughed. That sick asshole. I looked over at Rosie, prepared for tears but what I saw was much worse. She was staring off into the distance, no emotion etched on her innocent face. She was shutting herself down so she could not feel anything at all.

"Rosie, sweetheart," I said gently, "Are you alright?" She didn't reply and it was destroying me. "Baby, I know you're scared and sad, but if you don't say anything you're going to scare the shit out of me!" I cried out. "Home, Daddy," she said blankly, "Please take me home."

I nodded once and lifted her out of her chair. I needed to find an officer, anyone to take me away. I spotted a woman in uniform and hurried over. "Please officer, I have to get her away from him!" I pleaded. "Excuse me?" she replied. "My daughter, away from him, could you please just drive me back to my place?" She rolled her eyes, "Is this you're weird idea of flirting?"

"NO!" I yelled. "Okay, this is serious, um, so sorry sir," she said, immediately intense. "It's fine, whatever, could you just get us home, she's kind of freaking out here," I said, brushing away the apology. "Yes sir, once again…" I cut her off, "You're sorry, yeah, it's fine."

XXXX

I opened the door to our place and it became painstakingly obvious how much pain I was in. Rosie was trailing behind me, face as blank as before. I let out a deep breath, clutching my stomach. I knew my face was banged up as well and I prepared for a concerned and worried Sue. I sighed and walked in.

"What the hell, Johnny?" Sue said the moment I stopped. Well, when she was pulling the concerned-big-sister card, she did it well. "I'm fine," I replied, quickly waving her off. Rosie lingered by the door. I could see emotion coming back, her face twisting with rage and sadness. It was torture.

Reed entered, and since Ben was not accompanying him I could only assume he was with Alicia. "What's going on?" Reed quickly asked, noticing the tension and my injuries. I just ignored him and knelt down in front of Rosie. "He's wrong!" she suddenly screamed, fat tears falling from her eyes.

"Woah, Rosie, hun, who's wrong?" I asked gently placing my hands on her shoulders and guiding her to look into my eyes. "My old dad," she breathed out. "What do you mean, sweetie?" I asked quietly, placing my hand on her cheek which was burning up. She moved her head so her cheek was closer with my hand and sighed, a little less uneasy than previously.

"He said the only reason you keep me around is for girls," she spat angrily, "He doesn't even know you, Daddy. He doesn't even know how much you love me!" I kissed her cheek. "That's right, you know I could live the rest of my life without other girls because you are the only one that matters to me," I replied softly.

"I believed him when he said that kind of stuff about Mommy, though. I just couldn't help it. Everything he said felt true. Mommy didn't protect me from him. He hurt me and Mommy didn't save me. But when he said that stuff about you I didn't believe it for a second. You saved me. When he tried to hurt me you didn't let him. When he said mean things to me you yelled at him. Sometimes, I, never mind…" she quickly stopped herself.

I scooped her up and she curled up into the fetal position. I sat down on the couch and laid her down in my lap. She just lay there, not moving a muscle other than the ones required for crying. Reed and Sue had quickly left, getting the hint that she wouldn't speak with them there.

"Now sweetie," I said, brushing the hair away from her face and wiping her invariable tears, "what were you going to say?" "Sometimes I hate her," she whispered, ashamed in herself, "And I know it's mean, but I can't help it."

I sighed, "It's okay to hate her," I said honestly, remembering hating my own mother for a short while after she died and "left me". But I can't imagine the hate if she didn't protect me. "It is?" she asked; hope filling her voice which was scratchy from the screaming and crying. "Of course, baby," I replied. She smiled up at me a watery smile and she kissed my cheek. She sat Indian-style in my lap and sighed, content.

"Can I ask you a question, babe?" I asked, now worried about something I'd never really thought of. "What, Daddy?" she asked, significantly calmer than just seconds before. "Did Mommy ever see him hurting you?" I said, my stomach clenching and unclenching in fear of the answer. She nodded silently.

"She did?" I asked my stomach dropping. "Yes," she replied sadly. "Did she ever try to stop him?" I asked; hope slowly floating back to the surface, though it was small for fear of it being crushed. "No," she said, tears slowly falling.

"She never helped you?" I asked, sickened that Kelly was the only woman I'd ever loved. Disgusted the person I used to love was as good as abusive. Rosie shook her head no. "Why not?" I said, wanting answers and wanting them now.

"When my old dad would hit me and she would tell him to stop, he'd always ask her one question: Who do you love more, me or her?" she replied, her lip quivering, "She always told him that she loved him more than me. She said I was not important, that she was in love with him and he was all that mattered."

She leaned her head back on my chest and let out a body wracking sob. "Oh God, baby," I said, wondering how any child on Earth could have went through the hell she did. "Oh, sweetie," I was at a loss for words. "Rosie, you have every right to hate Mommy," I said, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded and turned to look at me. "I do, and I hate her," she replied quietly. I nodded, taking in everything my innocent daughter had told me. Everything she went through I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy, let alone my own child. "But it's okay," she reassured me, "because you are my Daddy. And with you as my Daddy I don't need a Mommy, because you love me way more than both my old dad and my old mom combined!"

She smiled, satisfied with what was now her life. She was finally at peace with herself, finally ending the raging war of feelings that had gone on in her for years. "I hate my old mom and dad, but I love my new Daddy, my good Daddy. So I lost my old dad and mom, but I got the best Daddy ever!" she cried out, happy and calm.

I kissed her head and whispered, "And you know what I got?" She giggled, "What, Daddy?" I laughed, "I got the best daughter in the world. The strongest little girl I know. I got a new girl in my life and she's the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And I'm sorry you had to go through what you did. I'm sorry your old dad was horrific, and your mom weak and spineless. But I will protect you forever. I can promise you that. I can also promise you I can love you forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks a million to everyone who's been on this wild ride with me! :) Without you guys there would be no story! I'm afraid this shall be the last chapter of our story. (Well sort of, I've got an epilogue) But don't believe it's over yet, I still have an epilogue planned in my little brain for you guys! :) Well, here it is my friends, and once again THANK YOU!

Oh, only characters that are mine are Rosie and Hazel! Everything else belongs to much smarter and creative people :)

Chapter 11: Life Was Good

**Johnny's POV**

I sat on the couch, laughing with a beer in one hand. Life was good. I was looking out at Rosie running around with her new found friends, her hair whipping around her face in a frenzy. As happy as I was, I couldn't help but think of the fact that my little baby is six. Not much of a baby now, is she.

I saw (and heard) Ben approaching and he sat down next to me. He looked quite nervous, especially nervous for being at a six year old's party. "Relax, Ben," I said smiling, "we're at a party. Grab a beer and calm down!"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Hazel and Alicia chattering away; Hazel's loud voice to be heard through the whole party. Alicia was sipping wine out of a fancy glass and Hazel chugging beer out of the bottle. I chuckled.

God, Hazel was stunning. Her flaming red hair had a gentle curl and her gorgeous green eyes were sparkling. This was the longest I've been with one woman, and I can't say I wasn't enjoying it. She was so, so unpredictable, every day was an adventure. When it came to women, she and Rosie were all I needed. And frankly, all I could handle.

Ben twisted his rocky hands nervously and sighed, finally letting himself confide in me, "I'm going to propose." I was shocked. It took him long enough! I noticed Hazel looking over at me and laughed when she politely excused herself from her conversation.

"So," she said innocently, "what's going on with y'all?" I shook my head and smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Jonathon Storm!" she said with a smirk as well. "I will when you will," I replied, raising my eyebrows as a challenge. "Well I might just have to wipe it off for you," she said, leaning in for a kiss. I gladly accepted.

Ben awkwardly cleared his throat. He'd just have to be patient for a moment because God, she was a good kisser. "You do realize this is a party for your daughter? There's six year olds running all over the place, is that really what you want her to see?" Ben asked, trying to get us to stop.

I rolled my eyes and gently pulled away. She smiled cockily, "I win." "Wanna have a rematch?" I asked with my signature smirk plastered on my face. She shoved my shoulder playfully. Her eyes went from mine to Ben's hands and they widened. "You're gonna pr…" she started. "Shut up!" I yelled. She bit her lip, and a smile back. "Sorry," she whispered, a grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, let's start this show!" I said, and before Ben could stop me I stood and shouted, "Hey, everyone shut up for a second! Ben's got something to say!" I sat down. "You're on, buddy," I whispered to Ben. Rosie ran up to me and waited expectantly for me to lift her on my lap. I smiled and obeyed.

The party was almost over and Rosie was looking tired, to her annoyance. I laughed softly. "What?" she whispered with a giggle. I shushed her seeing Ben clear his throat nervously and walk over to Alicia.

She huffed and slumped down on my chest, but she had a smile on her face. Ben gently guided Alicia towards where he was and put her hand on his shoulder so she knew he was kneeling. She was completely shocked and I could see the tears running down her face. Hazel leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed her temple gently.

Of course Rosie couldn't be left out so she looked up at me with a pout. I smiled wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She grinned and turned back to look at Ben and Alicia.

"Alicia," Ben said quietly, "When I, uh, when I transformed, my fiancée, Debbie, she couldn't look past my uh, appearance. But you, you didn't, well you don't care. When I first met you, I told you since you couldn't see me you couldn't understand. But I was wrong, you understand me better than anyone I know. You're beautiful, understanding, sweet, and you always know what to say and how to listen. What I'm saying, Alicia is that I love you. And I love you so much that I would like to ask you if you would mind being my wife?"

She let out a sob and fell into his arms. He held her and smiled, "So is that a yes?" She grinned, "Of course it is, baby!" They kissed and embraced, excited and happy. I couldn't help but smile, as much as he and I acted like we hated each other, the truth was that he was one of my best friends. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

Hazel sighed and kissed me. I grinned in our kiss and was truly happy. "Daddy!" Rosie exclaimed, "I jumped and looked down at her, worry evident in my eyes. "What, are you alright?" I asked immediately.

Even though it had been a while since Doom and her old father, I still overreacted any time she seemed to sound upset. I couldn't handle it again, never again seeing her like that. "Are they going to get married?" she asked excitedly, "I get to go to a wedding? I get a pretty dress, and get my nails done, and…" she let out an excited sigh. "Yes sweetie, they are getting married. And yes, you get to go to a wedding. As for the dress and nails, I have no idea."

"Oh, Daddy, you're so silly. Of course I'm going to wear a dress, that's what people wear to weddings!" she said, giggling to herself. "I don't wear dresses to weddings," I said, smiling. "Oh come on, Daddy," she said, forcing herself not to smile, "You know what I mean!"

People started to leave and I was thankful. I just wanted the house to clear out and to have some time alone. Sue stood by the door, saying goodbye to everyone politely, even though that was clearly the job of the parent. I barely knew half these people, though, so whatever.

Alicia sat down next to me on the couch. "No goodbyes?" she said teasingly. "Nah, I don't feel like saying goodbye to a bunch of people I hardly know. Sue practically invited them all," I replied. "Ah, I see, well not really, but you know, figuratively," she said grinning.

"How do you make a joke out of something so tragic in your life?" I asked seriously. If I myself were blind, I don't even know how I'd cope. "Well, Johnny, I wonder that sometimes myself. But if I don't make a joke out of it, I'll spend the rest of my life resenting the fact. It's a waste of my time and a waste of the time of those around me. Why should they have to hear me complaining about my problems," she replied.

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see it, "Yeah, yeah I understand, so hey, congratulations!" She smiled, "Thanks. I'm so happy, really, really happy, but I guess this is one of those times when I wish I could see. I couldn't see his face tonight when he asked and when I said yes. I won't be able to see his face when I walk down the aisle. If we have kids I won't be able to see him be a father."

I frowned. What do you say to that? "If it's any consolation, I know Ben's going to be a great dad. If I can be a half decent one, he'll be amazing." She shook her head. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Johnny, you have to give yourself more credit. A half decent father? You're a brilliant father! That girl, she loved you from the start. You ran out of this building half naked to make sure she would not run away. You were willing to take Rosie's place in Doom's little hell hole so she'd be safe. You were there every nightmare, every time she cried, every time she yelled. You shed tears for that poor little baby, and Johnny Storm never cries," she put her hand on my cheek.

"Johnny, I know Ben will be a great dad, but honey, you need to realize how great of a dad you are!" I smiled and thanked God (or whoever's up there) for placing people like her in my life. Tonight I got a second sister and I'm happy it's her.

"Thanks, Ali," I said softly. "Don't mention it!" she said grinning, "I've got plenty of great speeches in my back pocket." I laughed and gave her a hug and she walked off to find her new fiancé.

Rosie sat down next to me and Hazel followed suit. Everyone was out of the room except for us and Sue. She smiled at the sight of us three together. I kissed them both on the head and smiled. Rosie snuggled up under my arm and sighed.

"Alone with my three favorite girls," I said, grinning to myself. Sue smiled and scooted onto the couch so the four of us smushed together. "Well, not three of us for long, hun," Hazel said, "I gotta get going. And besides, this is Rosie's big day."

"No, Hazel, you can stay," she said quickly with a smile. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you'd like a little alone time with your Daddy," she replied, kissing me quickly and bending down to give Rosie a hug. "Yeah," she admitted, hugging back with full force.

Sue got the hint, "Yeah," she agreed, "yeah, and Reed and I were going to have a little alone time of our own so you know." "Oh I know," I smirked. "Oh, shut up, Johnny!" she said laughing despite herself.

"Love you big sis!" I said grinning. "Love you, too," she replied smiling as she walked off. I carefully untangled myself from Rosie and walked towards Hazel to say goodbye. I wrapped her in my arms and she leaned her head on my chest.

"And I love you," I said softly. She kissed me gently, "I love you too." Oh right, first girl I ever said I love you to besides my mom, my sister, and my daughter. "Be good," she said smirking. "Do you even know me?" I said in reply. "Good point," she said, and then slipped out the door.

I sat back down and let Rosie lay her head on my lap. "Hey, Daddy," she said happily as I stroked her hair. "Hmm?" "Daddy, do you think you'll marry Hazel?" she asked curiously. "What?" I asked shocked.

"You know, marry Hazel, like Uncle Ben and Aunt Alicia," she replied. "Sweetie, Ali and Ben have been dating much longer than Hazel and I," I said, marriage scared the crap out of me, but now that I already had a child it wasn't quite as scary.

"Well, not now. I mean like later," she clarified. "I don't know, hun," I simply stated. I didn't really want to tell her yes or no. "I really like her," she declared. I smiled, "Yeah? Me too." I bit my lip. I was about to ask her a pretty emotional question, but I didn't want her crying on her birthday.

"Do you ever miss having a mommy?" I asked. She thought it over, "Sometimes, but then I think of all the kids who don't have Daddy's like you, so I don't miss it quite as much. I mean, you love me more than Mommy and my old dad ever did combined. Do you?"

"Do I what?" "Do you ever miss having a mommy?" she repeated my question. "Well," I considered, "it's been a while since I've had one. My mom was the best, though. She was the perfect mom. The kind who would pick you up from school and immediately take your backpack. She'd bake cookies for you and your friends after school. And every night she would kiss me goodnight and tell me she loved me."

"Wow," she said in awe, "that would have been nice." "It was," I replied honestly. I hadn't talked about my mom in quite a while. "But Daddy, you do all that stuff for me!" she said. To hear her say that was beyond incredible. To even be compared to my mother as a parent was an honor beyond compare.

"I love you, sweetheart," I simply said. "I love you, too Daddy." We sat in comfortable silence as she enjoyed having me and I enjoyed having her. Sue came out and sat in the chair beside the television. "Is she asleep?" she wondered.

I looked down, she was. "I guess so," I replied. "Johnny," she said. "Yeah?" I replied. "I heard you talking about Mom." I nodded. "You know she's right, though, about you doing all that stuff for her. You're just like Mom. You know, if she could see you right now she'd be proud."

I bit my lip, smiling to myself. My mom was my hero. She was the person I wanted to be my whole life. People would ask me what I wanted to be in life and I'd reply "Just like my mom." Sue reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She was the best," she stated. "Yeah," I agreed. "She still is."


	12. Chapter 12

As promised, your epilogue! I had so much fun writing this story you guys, it's almost impossible for me to end it! Please, please, please leave a review if you can. I didn't get any for last chapter and I'd love to have a few for the end of the story. Thanks a million to my lovely readers, favoriters, and reviewers!

Chapter 12: The Epilogue

**Johnny's POV**

"I promise," I said to Hazel as I grabbed my jacket and left the restaurant we were eating at. I kissed my fiancé's cheek and was out the door. I had promised I would make sure to go out with her tomorrow because I had to cut our date short.

I had just got a call from Rosie's high school principal telling me she was in trouble because she got in a fight. My Rosie, in a fight? I knew something was wrong because Rosie never got in trouble. All A student in all honors classes, lead role in the school musical, and the girl in every club. That was my Rosie.

I hopped in the car and sped off towards the school. I pulled into the parking lot, parked in the visitor's section and pulled open the door leading to the main office. A young woman was secretary there and as she saw me she fixed her hair and sat up straight.

Oh God, I thought to myself. "Hi," I said awkwardly as I walked towards the front desk. "Hey," she replied, "what are you here for?" I cleared my throat, "My daughter, the uh, the principal wanted to see me." "Oh, you can sit down and wait," she replied smiling and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Just then the principal came out, a severe looking woman in her early to mid-forties. "Melissa," she said to the secretary, "can you not flirt with every remotely attractive man that comes in here?" She rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

"No you're not," the principal replied, "Follow me Mr. Storm." I silently followed into her office. When I walked in I saw Rosie had a black eye and her shirt was covered in some liquid. "What the hell happened?" I asked, suddenly furious.

"Mr. Storm! Need I remind you this is a school?" the woman asked. "Need I remind you this is my daughter?" I replied, looking over at my sixteen year old's bruised face, "Now, what happened?" I asked, gentler as I sat down next to Rosie and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so buddy-buddy with her right now, she started this fight!" the principal said suddenly. "Ms. uh…." I started, unsure of her name. "Ms. Smith," she said sternly. "Right, my daughter is not the kind of girl who just randomly starts a fight; clearly she had a good reason."

"A good reason? Mr. Storm there is never a "good reason" to use violence!" she replied. "I believe there is sometimes a good reason. What about self-defense?" I shot back. "Well this was not a case of self-defense, Mr. Storm. Now, I wouldn't understand considering my profession does not involve countless cases of violence!"

Who did this woman think she is? My "profession" is keeping those who can't protect themselves safe. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" I asked furiously. "Daddy, please, don't," Rosie pleaded. "You're right, sorry, what happened?" I asked once again.

"I already told you, Mr. Storm, she started a fight," Ms. Smith repeated. "Right, I understand that part. What I don't understand is why, and that's what I'd like my daughter to tell me, if you don't mind," I replied. Rosie was looking at the ground, playing with the strap of her purse.

"Sweetie?" I asked, my voice soft. "I tried, Daddy, I really tried to stay calm. She just kept saying stuff, I couldn't help myself!" she said, hoping I would I understand, I did. "See, Ms. Smith? Someone was pushing her. Clearly this girl was aiming for a reaction and that's what she got. I want to see that girl in the office!" I commanded.

"Mr. Storm, "that girl", Sandy Johnson, is a victim," she replied. "Obviously not!" I said, angry she could be so bias against Rosie. "What's your problem with my daughter?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Mr. Storm I am not taking sides!" "Yes you are!" I yelled.

I let out a deep breath, "Just, what's her punishment?" "Rosie, would you like to tell your father what your punishment is?" Ms. Smith asked, clearly trying to embarrass her. "Not really," she replied, her cheeks a brighter red than usual.

"Rosemary, I don't believe this is the best time for that attitude!" Ms. Smith answered in a rage. "Could you just tell me, Ms. Smith?" I asked, wanting to get Rosie, and myself, out of here. "Out of school suspension for a week starting Monday," she replied.

"Fine," I replied, "come on Rosie, get your things, and let's go." She nodded and pulled her purse onto her shoulder and quickly wiped away an angry tear, hoping I wouldn't notice it. However, she didn't have such luck. I wouldn't embarrass her any further, though. She could explain all this at home.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Storm," Ms. Smith said with a fake smile. "Oh don't pull that bull sh…" I started when Rosie pulled me away and out of the office. She kept a hold on my arm and dragged me all the way to the door. A girl stopped her by blocking her way. "Sandy, just leave me alone," Rosie said sadly.

"This is Sandy?" I asked. She nodded once and this Sandy chick rolled her eyes, "Obviously." "Leave my daughter alone!" I replied angrily. "Can't take care of yourself, can you Rosemary? Gotta have Daddy do it for you," she taunted.

"Shut up, Sandy!" Rosie yelled in frustration. At that I heard fast, angry heels clicking down the halls. "Miss Storm, get out of here and leave poor Sandy alone!" Ms. Smith said quickly. "Are you kidding me right now?" I asked furiously, "Are you kidding me? Did you not just see what happened? She instigated the whole thing! She literally blocked the door!"

"Mr. Storm, this is none of your concern!" Ms. Smith said seriously. "Yes it is! This girl, Sandy, is bullying my daughter and is being treated as the victim! Ms. Smith, I realize you've never seen what happens on the streets, but when someone gets pushed so far they snap! My daughter snapped, it happens to the best of people!" I replied out of breath.

"Daddy, please can we go?" Rosie asked, tears flowing down her face as she dragged me out of the building. "Such a baby!" Sandy muttered smirking. "Be nice," Ms. Smith said, trying not to smile. "Daddy don't!" she cried, already knowing I was going to snap myself.

She dragged me all the way to the parking lot, stopped to locate my car, and then dragged me there. She sat in the passenger's seat and wiped her tears away. I closed my eyes and sighed, seeing her in pain was the worst kind of torture. I got into the car and she broke down again, sobbing and yelling. "That Sandy, she's such a bitch. She's a bitch and I hate her! I hate her! She's horrible to everyone and she doesn't even know what she's talking about!"

"And Ms. Smith, she's even worse! She loves Sandy and thinks Sandy is God's gift to the freaking universe! It's not fair, I hate her, I hate Ms. Smith, and I hate this school!" I let her scream and cry because I knew she needed to. Then she was silently sobbing and it killed me.

"Rosie, sweetie please don't cry," I begged, wishing to just see her smile. "Daddy, she's so wrong about you," she whispered. I could almost see five year old Rosie screaming that her old dad was wrong about me.

"Honey, what'd she say?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't the reason she had snapped. "I promise, Daddy, I tried to stay calm, she was saying things about you and I couldn't handle it!" she cried out. "What were those things?" I asked, my fear confirmed.

"She just said you're an asshole, and that you use women. And that she knows you're using me. For money, for popularity. She told me I'll be gone when you can't use me anymore. And that you'll hurt me, like my old dad did. I don't even know how she knows about him Daddy, but that's what she said. That's when I punched her. My old dad was a monster, Daddy, and you know that. The fact that she dared to say you were like him; I snapped. It had pushed me to my absolute limit," she finished, rage filling her face.

"Baby girl," I said. She smiled at the name I had always called her. "There it is! There's that beautiful smile. There's my beautiful baby girl," I said grinning. "You know I'll always love you and that I'll always be there for you. You know I'm never leaving you while I'm alive. Sweetie, she just wanted to hurt you, to make you sad. It worked and I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said miserably, "but what am I going to do for a week?" "You got two little cousins to look after," I said with a smirk. "Yeah," she said, "I really am sorry though." "Don't mention it Rosie; you do realize I got in a shit load of trouble when I was your age, right?" I said with a laugh.

"I didn't want to let you down, Daddy, and I did. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Oh, Aunt Sue and Uncle Reed are going to be so mad at me. And Uncle Ben and Aunt Alicia, they're going to be so disappointed in me!" she said almost making herself hyperventilate.

"Sweetie, no they won't. You are my kid after all, it's okay! I'll beat on them if they hurt my little girl," I said with a smile, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. She smiled a little, but I could still see the worry on her face.

"Really honey, they'll understand." I promised. "And what's all that on your shirt?" I asked. "Oh, its milk, she threw it at me," she said. "Wimpy move," I said with a smirk. "I know," she replied, sharing my same smirk.

XXXX

"Rosie! What happened to your face?" Ben and Alicia's four year old son, Gus, asked Rosie when she lifted him up and gave him a hug. At the sound of that, Sue and Reed's ten year old daughter Grace came out. "Uh, it was nothing, Gus, I promise," she said, not wanting to tell a four year old she got in a fight.

She sat down on the couch with Gus on her lap. Grace come over to me and smiled, sitting herself in my lap. "Hi Uncle Johnny!" she said brightly. "Hey, sweetheart, how are you?" I asked. "Good," she said happily. Grace was particularly fond of me; she so much reminded me of my Rosie when she was young.

"Hey guys," Ben said smiling. "Woah, hun, what happened?" he asked sitting down next to Rosie. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I don't want to talk about it, Uncle Ben." He looked over at me questioningly. I shook my head to imply I'd talk to him about it later. He nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. She nodded, tears falling once more. "What, what do you need?" Ben asked. "My Daddy," she whispered. I smiled sadly and whispered asking Grace to go sit with Uncle Ben. "Come here, babe," I said, motioning for her to have a seat on the small couch with me. She practically ran and sat at the end of the couch, still clearly ashamed in herself.

"Come here," I repeated, patting next to me on the couch. She bit her lip and scooched over. She wrapped her arms around my middle and rested her head on my chest burying her face in my shirt. I stroked her hair and sighed.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me?" she asked sobbing. "What's wrong with you?" I questioned, "Absolutely nothing, do you hear me?" She just shook her head which was still resting on my chest. "Sweetie, look at me," I said firmly. She shook her head once more. "Rosemary, look at me!" I said exasperatedly.

She reluctantly picked her head up off of my chest and looked into my eyes. "Hun, you are perfect," I said simply. She smiled a watery smile and put her head back down on my chest. The sobbing had stopped and she was quietly crying now. Soon enough the tears ended and her breathing steadied; she was asleep.

It was like having a little kid again and I started to tear up thinking my baby is sixteen. Sixteen! Two years until college, and after college she's gone. Just like that. And it dawned on me just how much I wish I could have had those first years with Rosie. I missed her first steps, first words. "Johnny," Sue said, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, my thoughts interrupted. "Is she alright?" I sighed. "Long story, Sue," I replied simply. She understood that I didn't really want to talk about it. "I love you guys," I said.


End file.
